fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle in New York 2018/@comment-31392049-20180922151633/@comment-31392049-20180924211403
Uh, ow... Okay, I've read it all. First of all, thank you for taking time to write this in-depth analysis of our topic. No, it isn't odd to write a lot about the game you like, mobage or not. For me FGO is the game I currently play the most, so I am totally fine to discuss it, and will encourage anyone to do so. In the "main point", of course, I didn't meant I want to have less Tamamo in any way. In FGO, Tamamo is my dearest waifu and I have both her lancer and caster version grailed to 100, and my Tamamo-lancer was the first servant I ever got and ever grailed and brought her to +2k stats with the 4* Fou cards. She was grailed even before I got her to NP2 (she rewarded me for that by appearing again this summer), and I hope I might get her higher in future (but honestly NP2 was the only vital part I was missing for her to become truly unstoppable). My Casko is NP4 now and I daresay I am planning getting her to NP5 eventually. Tamamo is truly my core servant, I am almost always having one of her versions during any challenge I do. But only one of them. Yes, I am very prejudiced about lancer and caster Tamamo not being a good combo because of preference reasons, but at least I do have some actual points to that. As much as you say Tamamo-lancer is protected, her invulnerability can't save her often enough to be considered a consistent defense, and her charm doesn't always work aswell as doesn't help that much against a multi-enemy team. These skills are mostly for blocking/delaying enemy NP, and she has all the chances to get one-shoted in a serious fight when her skills are down. Compared to Mashu's kit, which provides entire party with good damage mitigation, this isn't serious. The disruption of Arts chains... Having 7 Arts cards in your roster leaves you with only two possible Arts-chains within a 3-turn rotation at best, and only one at worst, until you get to the point you can use Merlin's and Tamamo's NPs as a part of the chain. The inability to use Tamamo-lancer's (and any non-Arts servant's) NP for an Arts chain is a serious drawback for me. You said it yourself that sometimes it is better to wait with Tamamo's NP at the cost of momentum, but this in fact doesn't always break it. Quite the opposite, it can actually improve your NP gain if you don't spam it mindlessly, but carefully use it as a part of Arts-chain for your other servants to get extra 20% NP. Casting 3 Arts NPs, with Tamamo being 3rd, is a very bad situation you should generally always avoid. It wastes the benefit of the chain, it wastes your "guaranteed" Arts-chain pieces for next turns (hurts most painfully when you draw 5 blue command cards same turn), and Tamamo's overcharge beyond 200% isn't really worth making tripple NP a strategy. Of course, when you have already been put into a situation where you have all three NPs ready, in most cases you want to launch them together. But even then, sometimes you might be on your 2/3 turn and deduce your turn 3 will only provide 2 Arts cards. In that case, better save Tamamo's NP to complete the chain. Sometimes you also want to wait for a next turn in order for your servants to blow skill cooldowns before casting her NP. You might want to do a full Arts-chain with your nuker under Fox Wedding sometimes too. Basically, as long as you avoid building extra gauge on Tamamo in order to do something else useful instead, having her patiently wait a little longer is not a bad thing. Pretty often it might result in a bigger overall NP gain for your team. But once again, as you were saying... Everybody builds their team as they like, so if you like to see double Tamamo... Then do as you wish, just don't take my support Tamamo for that, please! >_<"